Una espada por un bebé
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Ya tenía el plan, era perfecto... bueno, casi perfecto. No sabía cual de las dos cosas lo haría enfadar más, y tampoco tenía idea de cual noticia lo haría olvidar la otra. Tenia que escoger la correcta... Y parece que lo hizo. IkexAqua


**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><strong>Una espada por un bebé<strong>

Aqua despertó justo a tiempo para poder ver los primeros pálidos dedos del amanecer arañar la fina cortina de la única ventana en el cuarto.

Se quejó un poco, removiéndose entre las sabanas. A su lado, Ike dormía plácidamente, roncando tan fuerte como siempre.

Aqua se levantó, cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo con una cobija a sabiendas que Mist tenía la mala costumbre de entrar al cuarto sin tocar, buscó su ropa y se vistió a toda prisa, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Una vez lista, salió de la alcoba y se encaminó fuera de la fortaleza de los mercenarios. Aun era muy temprano, y al ser día libre, nadie mas estaba despierto.

Camino rápido hasta llegar al mercado, el cual estaba abarrotado a pesar de que el sol no tenía mucho de haber salido.

Como pudo se metió entre la gente e hizo las compras necesarias, tenía que apresurarse si quería darle una sorpresa decente a su esposo. Se abrió camino a base de empujones y en algunas ocasiones metiendo codazos a cualquier incauto que se le acercara demasiado, con claras intenciones de robar a aprovecharse del abultamiento para manosear no solo a ella, sino a una que otra chica desprevenida y demasiado inocente como para no notarlo.

Cuando por fin terminó se echó a correr de vuelta a la fortaleza y se apoderó de la cocina ante la mirada atónita de Oscar.

—Buen día, Aqua —saludó, sonriéndole amablemente—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir la joven, luego se mordió el labio y suspiró con derrota—. La verdad es que sí. No soy muy buena cocinando, pero quiero hacer algo especial para Ike y tiene que ser antes de que venga a...desayunar con el resto. Le tengo una sorpresa y como cuando tiene hambre no le presta atención a nadie... pues que mejor manera que hablar con él mientras come...pero a solas, en privado, solo conmigo.

Oscar rió levemente, a lo que Aqua frunció el ceño, ofendida por la reacción del caballero.

—No te enfades, es solo que...Ike tenía razón cuando dijo que hablabas mucho y muy rápido cuando estas nerviosa.

—¡Ay, como sea! —espetó, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—. Ayúdame ya.

Juntos comenzaron a cocinar, tardando un poco más de lo debido ya que Aqua no quería que Oscar hiciera todo solo.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Aqua se encaminó al cuarto con charola en mano y al entrar, Ike ya estaba a punto de salir.

—Aqua, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó, viéndola con su regular gesto serio.

—En la cocina obviamente —respondió, mostrándole el desayuno que llevaba consigo—. Se supone que era un desayuno en la cama, o sea que te tienes que acostar de nuevo, anda, no hagas que mi esfuerzo sea en vano.

Ike le sonrió, tomándola por las mejillas, besándola en los labios. Aqua sintió como si sus piernas se debilitaran, pero se mantuvo firme hasta que su esposo se apartó y se sentó en la cama.

—Ahora sí, dame mi comida, me muero de hambre —la muchacha tomó asiento junto a él y le entregó la charola con comida, Ike inhaló profundo el aroma, sonriendo de nuevo—. Huele tan bien. ¿Te ayudó Oscar?

—¡No, lo hice sólita! —pero el mercenario la miró, directo a los ojos, llevándose el primer bocado de tostada a la boca—. Bueno, sí, lamento no ser tan buena en la cocina.

Ike estaba devorando lo que había en su plato. Primero terminó con las tostadas, luego el omelet y finalmente comenzó con la carne condimentada y salteada con mango.

—Mi vida, tengo algo que decirte —como Ike no apartó la mirada de su plató y pareció no hacerle mucho caso, la chica rodó los ojos, aclaró su garganta y decidió que, con su esposo, la mejor opción era hablar de frente y sin tantos rodeos—. Vas a ser papá.

Al principio, Ike la miró, frunciendo el ceño, como si no entendiera muy bien lo que acaba de escuchar, pero aun así no dejó su comida y se llevó otro pedazo de carne a la boca.

—¿Qué?

—Que vas a ser padre, estoy embarazada —enfatizó esa última palabra, y el pedazo de carne cayó de la boca de su esposo, sus ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué no estás feliz?

Por un momento Aqua en verdad pensó que la noticia no le había hecho gracia en lo más mínimo, después de todo ninguno tenía en mente tener un hijo, Aqua apenas tenía diecisiete años, y Ike no estaba muy en sintonía con el tema de los niños. Pero cuando el joven hombre tomó su mano e hizo a un lado la comida para abrazarla, Aqua sintió que el corazón volvió a latir, mucho más rápido. El alma le volvió al cuerpo y ella también lo abrazó. Permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que Ike salió corriendo del cuarto y gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡Voy a ser papá!

Si para ese entonces aun había alguien dormido, esa exclamación bastó para tirarlos de la cama y que todos corrieran fuera de sus habitaciones, aturdidos, ya fuera por el súbito despertar o por la noticia tan inesperada.

Aqua sonrió, sintiéndose aliviada al saber que todo iba a estar bien, tocando su vientre.

—Tu padre no está molesto, y con esto ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que rompí su Ettard.

* * *

><p><strong>Es corto, pero lo escribí apenas hoy xD <strong>

**Sé que en lugar de escribir oneshots random de Ike con un personaje que yo cree es medio tonto xD y que mejor debería concentrarme en continuar los fics que ya tengo, como preparar el capitulo de Tierra de Dioses para octubre, pero bueno, no pude evitarlo :/**

**No me convence el titulo D: pero suena bonito xD todo el fic en general se me ocurrió mientras terminaba un dibujo de Aqua, el de portada de este oneshot.  
>PINKDIAMOND4000 me ayudó con algunos errorcillos que había omitido :D así que muchas gracias.<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
